


Year Three

by RingosLiverpool8



Series: HP/Beatles crossover [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Beatles
Genre: Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, slight physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingosLiverpool8/pseuds/RingosLiverpool8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year older and another year at Hogwarts for Paul McCartney. There's a change in his life that the most important people in his life aren't happy with. There's a change in his life he isn't happy with. There's a change in his life he's terrified of.  </p><p> </p><p>Warning!!!!!!!! There will be Emotional Abuse throughout this part of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Tell You How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I had inspiration for this today. I give you Year Three.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Beatles and assoc. nor HP

_‘Mary, are you sure you’ll be okay tonight?’_

_‘Yes, Jim, I will.’_

_‘Paul won’t mind…’_

_‘And miss him becoming a teenager? I think not. I don’t have much more time with him.’_

_‘Honey, don’t think that way. They’ll find something.’_

_‘Oh, you’re right. Go on out. Guests will be arriving soon.’_

Paul ran away as fast as he could so his father wouldn’t catch him listening in. He had gone up to tell them guests had already started arriving. George, Ivan, and his Auntie Jin sat downstairs and he couldn’t be away for long considering that George was a muggle born and Ivan a half-blood.

Jim McCartney ran straight into his eldest son. “Paul?”

Paul straightened his posture. “Some of the guests have already here. Where’s mum?”

“Getting ready. You should be downstairs with the guests as it is your party and that mud… _George_ is down there.” Jim curtly stated and walked downstairs, Paul close in tow. Paul had to wonder what his mother meant by not having time. Quickly, the thought left his mind as a certain dark-haired Slytherin walked in the front door behind a pair of elderly wizards.

The couple approached Jim. “Quite funny that our grandchild and you son became friends,” The woman laughed. “And then you joined ranks. But my son and step-daughter went to Azkaban while you’re here – they stayed loyal.”

“I won’t discuss this here. Not at my house. Not at my son’s birthday. Don’t forget, you were _invited_ here.” Jim turned stone-faced, his voice a whisper. “I assure you, I am still loyal. Much more than the others. Including Malfoy.”

“At least we can agree on something.”

“At least.”

Paul looked back and forth between his father and Zander’s grandparents and then to Zander who shrugged and motioned for him to join their friends in the living room.

Before he left, his father stopped him. “Watch out for that boy, son.”

Paul nodded in confusion. His father obviously didn’t know that Zander was different than them. Wasn’t he?

Once Paul’s mother came down, the party began and the food served. The four people Paul invited all showed up: Ivan, Dot, George, and Zander. He was really glad Ivan came along since they hadn’t really spoken very much.

Paul decided to start some small conversation. “What have you been doing this summer, then, Ivan?”

“Nothing much. Just reconnected with one of my old friends from grade school. You know, he kinda reminds me of you in a way. Ya might get along. I might have to introduce you sometime.”

“Oh?” Paul smiled. “What’s the similarity?”

“Dunno. But it was there.” Ivan stuffed a carrot into his mouth, laughing.

Dot grabbed Paul’s arm. “Why don’t you open presents?” Zander glared at her and she let go and glanced down at her feet. Paul had grown even more over the simmer, defining his features and body. However, the baby-fat _still_ lingered in his cheeks, stomach, and hips, but not affecting his growth and maturing. It only made for more comments on how cute he was, Dot not excluded.

Paul broke the sudden awkwardness. “Well, anyways, it sounds gear. I’ll get my mum.” He returned with the rest of his family to see him open gifts. The first one came from Dot, she got him some new cat toys for Thisbe and a homework planner.

George bought some new guitar strings, plectrums, and a strap. Paul asked when they were going to be able to use them. Luckily, George was able to stay over and he sneered at Zander when Paul turned around to grab Ivan’s present. He opened up the tell-tale, rectangular shape and pulled out a couple gently-used records. Ivan bowed sarcastically as Paul thanked him.

Finally, Paul made it to Zander’s gift. He very carefully unwrapped the gift, revealing a book on defensive magic and a book on the Auror profession, the latter of the two he hid away quickly. Paul thanked everyone again and Mary called them all into the kitchen to blow out candles and serve cake.

As Paul enjoyed his piece, he watched George put down three pieces of cake. He couldn’t help but laugh and wonder where it all went.

A person slid into the seat next to him and whispered in his ear. “I’ve got another present for you, but didn’t want to give it to you in front of everyone else.” Zander’s eyes met Paul’s.

“Okay. Let’s go upstairs.” Paul led him away from the kitchen and up towards his bedroom. He thought he snuck away without anyone catching them, but George watched, fueled with anger and overcome with worry.

~~~~

Zander also grew quite a bit. He cheekbones chiseled his face and his height leveled with Paul’s Any ounce of fat on Zander disappeared completely. Paul felt a little jealous of that.

He opened his bedroom door, flipping on the light. “We can sit down if you want.” Paul said, surprised be his confidence.

“Perfect,” Zander replied. Paul shut his door and joined the other boy on the bed.

“Just close your eyes, Paul.”

Paul obeyed, feeling his heart palpitate at record speed. Out of instinct, he turned his palms upward to receive whatever present it was. He waited and nothing happened. Feeling he might have missed something, Paul almost opened his eyes when a pair of lips connected with his and he felt everything stop. His heart, his breathing, his thoughts. Everything. The connection didn’t send off sparks like Paul thought it would. But it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. Zander’s lips were soft on his. He suppressed a noise when the contact ceased.

“I like you, Paul.” Zander whispered.

Paul’s eyes fluttered open and he released the breath he held. “I-I like you, t-too.”

“Does this mean we’re dating?” An innocent-like tone covered Zander’s voice.

“Does it?” Paul swallowed hard as Zander’s face came closer to his.

“Yes.”

Their lips touched again, sending shivers down Paul’s spine. Something felt weird, like it should be wrong. Paul shrugged it off as his own nerves and focused his attention to the sloppy attempt at kissing.

~~~~

Back downstairs, Zander bid his goodbyes, leaving George alone with a blissful Paul.

“Cor, Paul, you’ve been out of it all afternoon. What happened between you and him?” George asked annoyed.

Paul simply sighed in content.

“Are you two…?” George couldn’t bring himself to finish the complete the sentence.

“Yeah…” Paul smiled at his best friend.

“Great.” George faked enthusiasm and held onto Paul’s shoulder. _I’ve already lost him,_ George thought.


	2. My Heart Is Like A Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm. Well. I'll just put this here. Okay, enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> don't own The Beatles and assoc. nor HP

“George, I don’t know what to do. This shouldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t…” Paul sobbed hard into the younger boy’s shoulder. George had to wonder why his parents decided to tell Paul a week before he went back to Hogwarts.

“It’ll be okay, Paulie. She might get better.” George couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“But she won’t. Dad says said s-she’s only g-got a-a y-year. I can’t make it without her. I just can’t,” Paul hiccupped, “Why her, George? Why does she have to die?”

There wasn’t an answer George could possibly give. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to know your mother wasn’t going to be there. His only option was to let Paul use him as a personal snot rag.

“What’s happened?” A voice George knew all too well entered their compartment. In one swift movement, Zander yanked Paul off of George’s shoulder onto his.

“My m-mum. I’m g-gonna lo-lose h-her.” Paul choked out.

“Get this out now, Paul. You don’t want others seeing you like this.” Zander spoke without any hint of emotion and it raised George’s anger to new heights.

“Do you even care?” George accidentally let slip.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Harrison?”

By this time, Paul had reduced to hiccups and sniffles and he widened his eyes at George’s outburst.

“It means if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.” George sneered. He didn’t care if it gave him another year’s worth of bullying. “Paul, if you need me, I’ll be in the compartment with Fred and George.”

“You can stay here…” Paul stated weakly.

“I can’t, though. Not with _him_ here. I’m still your best mate, Paul. But, I’m not welcome when he’s around you. No. I’m invisible when he’s around you.”

“George…”

George winced at the pain in Paul’s voice, he should be the one comforting Paul. Not Zander. Leaving the train compartment like that left the young Hufflepuff racked with guilt and anger. There was no telling what Zander said when he left.

\- - - -

“You see, Paul. He’s the one that doesn’t care. If he did, he wouldn’t’ve walked out like that. Especially with everything going on in your life.” Zander rubbed circles on Paul’s back. He really wanted this to stop.

“It’s not true. I’ve pushed him away. Just like everyone else.” Paul leaned into Zander, silently letting the waterworks start again.

Zander rolled his eyes and tried a little manipulation. “I’m still here. Glad to know you’ve already forgotten me.”

“What? No. I haven’t!” Paul reached up and connected their lips. “I haven’t. I promise.” He’d gotten better at kissing since his birthday, as he and Zander met up frequently throughout the summer.

Zander lifted Paul’s chin to kiss him again. “Good. You’d never leave me, right? I think I’d die if you did.”

“Of course not…” Paul didn’t really feel comfortable with the question. Something had to be wrong for Zande to say something that profound.

Without warning, the image of the auburn-haired boy flashed in his brain, causing quite a headache. It frustrated him. The image nor the dream ever showed the boy’s face. Just the hair. The hair that reminded Paul of the bark of his favorite tree at Hogwarts. Many times, Paul had scanned the other students just to see if the boy somehow would be there. He never was.

“What’s wrong now?” Zander asked, annoyed.

“Nothing, my head just hurts a little.” Paul would have to ask Dumbledore about the dream.

~~~~

Zander and Paul became the talk of Hogwarts and it seemed that they all knew it would happen sooner or later. There were exactly three people not in the Paul/Zander fanclub and those names were: George Harrison, Dot Rhone, and Ivan Vaughan.

“What do you think we should do, George? I mean, Paul’s so blind right now. He won’t listen to any of us.” Dot addressed. George looked up from his spot on the grass. Dot had gotten pretty. She cut her hair short and it brought out her best features.

“I know. And as much as it pains me to say it, we have to let Paul discover this on his own. I-we need to back off but still support him. Zander can’t win.” He replied and closed his eyes to make a mental note to follow his own words. Since the train incident, he hadn’t seen or spoken to his best friend. George figured it was Zander’s work.

“You’re right,” Dot sighed and sat on the ground with him. “And we’ll be there to put him back together.”

~~~~

Paul caught George on his way to lunch and easily pulled him away.

“Please talk to me, George. I know those things you said weren’t untrue. I’ve been a terrible friend.”

“No, you haven’t. But it doesn’t help that I don’t like to share,” George smiled and then groaned, “Paul, listen. If you’re content with him, then I’m here for you. I need to remind myself of that every now and then. Now come on before I eat the tapestry.”

Paul laughed, letting the early signs of laugh lines show. “Yeah. I’m starving.”

The Great Hall flooded with natural light, making the room feel warm and inviting in the autumn glow. Paul and George sat at the end of one of the tables by themselves, chatting about a range of subjects in random order. The older of the two laughed and smiled more than he had in the past few weeks. Excitement for his next class somewhat fueled his good mood. Divination, although hokey to some, interested Paul greatly. It was his opportunity to figure out what his dream meant.

“So, Divination?” George asked, peeking at his friend’s schedule.

“Yeah. I guess it will be good.”

“Mmm, I’ve heard Trelawney is a bit weird.”

“Aren’t we all? Especially you, stuffing all that into your mouth.” Paul laughed George’s crooked grin.

“You know what I mean. She’s funny.”

Paul shrugged. “I’m sure she’s not that bad…”

George’s changed expression made Paul turn around. His boyfriend approached them with a smug smirk.

“Harrison, why don’t you leave us, I’m sure there’s somewhere else-”

“He’s staying,” Paul interrupted, “we were talking, Zander, you can join us, though.”

A look of clear annoyance crossed Zander’s face. “Fine.” He threw his books down on the seat and dropped himself next to Paul, entwining their fingers under the table.

“Anyway, have you learned any new chords or anything, Geo?” Paul spoke, eager to release some of the tension.

“Yeah, but I haven’t quite gotten it yet. As soon as I do I’ll teach it to ya. Say, you reckon we’d make a career in music?” George asked excitedly.

“Maybe we’ll be famous, Geo, you ‘n’ me. I think I could go for that. Make being an Auror a fallback, if it doesn’t work out.”

Zander snorted. “Please, you’ll barely become an Auror, Paul. Be realistic.”

George crinkled his nose as Paul’s face fell. He desperately wanted to launch himself at the Slytherin boy and scratch his face off.

“I guess you’re right,” a sigh escaped from Paul’s nose. “Well, I’ll see you later, we’ve got Divination. Enjoy your free period.”

“See you, Harrison.”

As they walked away, George thought he saw Paul flinch when Zander snaked his arm around Paul’s waist. He couldn’t be sure because he had to turn away to avoid watching Paul kiss Zander willingly.

~~~~

Sybill Trelawney was a bit funny, but Paul thoroughly enjoyed Divination. The professor bumbled her way about the classroom, peering at her students through spectacles much too large for her face. Not to mention her hair which was styled just about as crazy as her choice in fashion. Paul loved it, Zander not so much. He kept mumbling how it was a complete waste of time, arms crossed tight at his chest.

The end came too quickly for Paul’s liking and he wasn’t sure he was ready to ask about his dreams yet. He and Zander packed up their stuff to leave when a hand stopped him.

“My dear, I sense you need to speak with me?” Professor Trelawney looked at him.

Paul nodded for Zander to go ahead without him and waited for him to leave before speaking. “Yes, ma’am. I’ve been having this recurring dream and sometimes it flashes in my head as if it’s a memory.” Hesitant, he set his stuff back down.

“I see.” She made her way back to the front of the classroom. “And what do you see in this dream? Is it your mother? I sense it’s someone you love.”

He began to doubt his decision in talking to the professor. “I-No. It’s nothing like that. All I ever get is a voice saying my name, so I know it’s a boy. I never see a face, but the dream is so intensely focused on his hair. The rest is blocked by a bright light if I try to look. That light is what gives me headaches when the dream resurfaces during the day.”

“Dear boy, you are cursed, yes?”

“How-?”

Trelawney simply pointed to her head. “It tinges your aura, a beautiful sea green, an after – effect dating from antiquity when those cursed as a siren lured ships to their demise.”

“What does that have to do with the dream?” Paul wondered.

“Everything. Some don’t believe it, claiming it a mystery of the curse to drive the affected insane.”

“I still don’t-”

“Your soulmate, boy. You’re seeing your soulmate. That happens when you’ve come in close proximity to them. The closer you get the more vivid the dream.”

“I’ve never met anyone with a voice like that. I’d remember.”

“Six and seven, my boy. Six and seven. Remember six and seven.”

“Six…I don’t understand.” Paul nearly yelled.

“You’re going to be late.” Trelawney said before disappearing behind a curtain.

~~~~

“What did that crazy woman want from you?” Zander asked later on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

“Just to say ‘six and seven’. I’m just confused, now.” Paul answered, staring at the wall.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, she’s a phony anyway.”

“Hmph. I don’t know…” Paul was going to express a few more thoughts when Zander’s hand cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. He reciprocated until his partner shoved his tongue down his throat. The noise Paul made caused Zander to pull away.

“Don’t worry,” he coaxed, “It’s fine. I know what I’m doing.”

Paul nodded, hesitant, but Zander advanced anyway, resuming the position from before. A new feeling surfaced in Paul’s stomach. He couldn’t tell if it was pleasure, lust, or disgust. Heat rose up into his cheeks as he got the hang of whatever Zander was doing. Soon, Paul was an active participant in their make out session.

An all-too familiar tightness in his pants increased when Zander slipped a hand in underneath Paul’s shirt and began moving along his back. Paul tried to adjust, but Zander pulled away.

“You need to lose weight, Paul.”

“What?” Paul knitted his eyebrows.

“On your face and body. It’s only cute for a while until it becomes unflattering. You don’t want to be considered ‘fat’, do you?” Zander said, not considering Paul’s feelings.

“N-no. B-”

Zander quickly shut him up by resuming their previous activity. Paul let Zander do most of the work as he sat there, eyes open. Thoughts raced through his brain and he settled on one, _‘maybe he’s right’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last little part. I threw up a little writing it. Totally disgusted. Is it okay to hate your own characters???   
> maybe a little something to make it better? A head-butting scene is coming in Ch. 5. :D
> 
> Just a little more pain to put Paul through and then we can get to happy Paul again.


	3. Everybody's Got A Handful Of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. but here you go.

Paul sat anxiously in Dumbledore office. The old headmaster wanted to start up their lessons again and to fully make sure Paul could control himself without the potion. There were other things on his mind that afternoon. Paul had received a letter from his father saying his mother had been admitted to St. Mungo’s for observation. He didn’t really want to come; he’d felt exhausted over the past few weeks. All he wanted to do was sleep. The sleeping draft he took at night had to be increased because of the auburn-haired boy. Truth is, Paul hadn’t even been going to choir practice, let alone playing music at all. Professor Flitwick threatened him today that he’d lose his spot if he didn’t start showing up. Not to mention yesterday when Snape called Paul to his office to discuss why his grades had been slipping. Paul couldn’t give him a good answer and it resulted in a week’s worth of academic advising.

Paul leaned back in the chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk and let his eyes shut for a moment. He was so tired.

Dumbledore startled Paul awake. “Ah, Paul. Sorry, I’m late. I trust you had a good summer?”

“Uh, yeah, I-” Paul started to say as he stood up. A sudden wave of dizziness overtook him and everything went black.

****

“He’s starting to come ‘round, look.”

“Paul?”

“Hey, you twit, wake up.”

“I see his eyes.”

“Shut up, will ya? Paul?”

“John…” Paul groaned incoherently. A light touch shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes completely.

George came into focus. “Paulie? You feel okay? You gave us a good scare, being all pale and lifeless.” Paul found George’s voice comforting and warm as he spoke again. “Who’s John?”

“What?” Paul coughed. He really felt awful.

“You said ‘John’.”

“I did?”

“Yep. We all heard it.” Ivan patted Paul’s shoulder.

“I don’t know any Johns.”

George sighed. “Ivan, Dot, could you give us a minute?” The two nodded and left Paul’s bedside along with the other students that came to see him.

“Why’d you stop eating again, Paul?” George kept his voice at a whisper.

Paul looked away. “I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have. You’re fifteen pounds underweight and Madame Pomfrey said so. Tell me why, please.”

“I’m-”

“You selfish mudblood!” Zander threw George on the ground who landed with a yelp.

“Zander!” Paul exclaimed fearfully. He tried to get up and help George but fell back down with intense nausea.

“I wasn’t even told you were here. I had to find out from a bunch of giggling first-years!” Zander turned on George again. “Harrison, if you don’t beat it in the next five seconds, I’ll do a lot worse. Get out!”

The Hufflepuff boy fumed but left after a worried glance at Paul’s pained state.

“Paul…” Zander calmed down.

On the verge of tears, Paul asked, “Why’d you call him that? You didn’t have to use that word.”

“They’re keeping us from being happy. Are you stupid? Can’t you see that? George purposefully didn’t tell me you were in the infirmary. Again. And don’t start crying.”

“I can’t help it Zander! I’m in pain. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. I’m going crazy!” Paul quieted down. “It’s all so wrong…”

Silence overtook the couple for a few moments while Paul collected himself. “Zander, please leave. I need some time alone.”

The other boy stood over him, angry. “Is it John?”

“John who?”

“I know you said someone else’s name when you woke up. Another guy. Is he better than me, Paul? Does he cry with you over your mum? Do you let him touch you?” Zander got close to Paul’s face. “If you think you’re getting away from me, you’ve got another thing coming, McCartney.”

“Zander, I don’t know any Johns! I…” Paul grabbed his head, covering his eyes with the palm of his hands, shaking. “OH GOD…PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!” His head felt like someone was poking needles into his brain. The light from the dream near blinded him. High pitched screams echoed in his skull. Vaguely, he heard someone yelling ‘nurse’ before slipping back into unconsciousness.

~~~~

He awoke once more with fingers raking through his sweat-soaked hair.

“Shh…don’t worry, you’re alright.” A woman’s voice soothed. The blurred images merged to reveal a familiar face.

“Hi, Dot.”

“Hiya, Paulie.” She giggled.

“What happened?” Paul didn’t remember anything.

“Your lack of sleep caused you to start hallucinating. Zander was here when it happened. You just started screaming and thrashing about. They brought in doctors and had to erase a little bit of your memory to calm you down. You were in a bad way, Paul. Their treatment’s working, though.”

“Did Zander and I fight?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t mention it.” Dot eyed Paul suspiciously. “Your father and brother came by to see you.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve taken notes for you and Professor Flitwick has excused you from choir practice until you feel better,” she paused, “and Paul, the whole school knows about your mum now. I don’t know what to say.”

Paul smiled. “You’ve said it.” When he sat up to hug her, he realized his head felt a lot better and some strength was back.

Later, he was informed he could leave in a week. He professor dropped the assignments he’d botched, due to them not knowing how ill Paul had been. It certainly helped that they all liked Paul as a person.

Zander visited Paul a couple times during the week, acting like nothing happened. He knew some of Paul’s memories had been erased by the doctors. There was one person who hadn’t visited, the one person Paul really wanted.

George.

****

On Paul’s last day in the infirmary, Dot and Ivan dragged in a struggling George, who shouted insults at them.

“Ge…what are you all doing?” Paul gaped, slightly amused.

George stopped struggling. “Oh. He’s not here. Hi, Paul.”

“Hi and where have you been?” Paul sassed. He looked much healthier, with the color and fullness returned to his face.

“Just didn’t like seein’ you all sick and stuff. And you weren’t awake half the time.” George half-lied. Since he had been told what happened after Zander threatened him, George couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Plus, Paul looked like himself again. George did _not_ want to upset him again.

“Not good enough, Harrison. I’ll need some serious groveling before you get my forgiveness.” Paul winked.

“My, I must have forgotten my manners, Princess Paulie.”

“Ah, shut up, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED. HEAD BUTTING IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> <3 RingosLiverpool8


	4. But Tomorrow It May Only Be A Souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks.... Chapter five will be posted shortly and it's quite short but impactful. 
> 
>  
> 
> don't own the Beatles and assoc., Paul McCartney (dammit :( ), nor HP

The final Quidditch match of the season played Slytherin and Ravenclaw for the cup. The whole school divided between the houses with Hufflepuff rooting for Slytherin and Gryffindor for Ravenclaw. Atmospheres were tense among the avid Quidditch fans, with some of them ending up in the infirmary and some in detention for attempting to duel. Everyone was excited Paul McCartney who had been told he couldn’t go.

Madame Pomfrey forbade him to go due to the loudness of the crowd and the chance that the bludger might fly into the crowd, ‘it could cause a relapse, doctor’s order’ she’d said. Paul was bummed. The match was that evening and all he could do was stare at the wall in the common room. Sighing, he pulled out his journal, which he hadn’t written in since sometime last year. He flipped to a random page and read a song he had completely forgotten about.

“Too Much Rain,” Paul said to himself at a whisper. He read over what he’d previously written and decided it needed more. So he wrote:

_Too Much Rain_

_***_

_Laugh, when your eyes are burning_

_Smile, when your heart is filled with pain_

_Sigh, as you brush away your sorrows_

_Make a vow, that it’s not gonna happen again_

_It’s not right, in one life_

_Too much rain_

_***_

_You know the wheels keep turning_

_Why do the tears run down your face?_

_We used to hide away our feelings_

_But for now, tell yourself it won’t happen again_

_It’s not right, in one life_

_Too much rain_

_***_

_It’s too much for anyone, too hard for anyone_

_Who wants a happy and peaceful life_

_You gotta learn to laugh_

_***_

_Smile, when you’re spinning ‘round and ‘round_

_Sigh, as you think about tomorrow_

_Make a vow, that you’re gonna be happy again_

_It’s alright, in your life_

_No more rain_

_***_

_It’s too much for anyone, too hard for anyone_

_Who wants a happy and peaceful life_

_You’ve gotta learn to laugh_

Four hours passed as he corrected the song. When he finally looked at the time, his eyes widened. The match was for sure over by now and he was supposed to meet Zander by the pitch. Paul threw his notebook on the bed and put on his robes; he hoped the game hadn’t been over for an hour already.

Searching around the pitch, Paul finally found Zander alone, leaning on the foundation. “Zander, how’d it go?”

“We lost.” Zander didn’t look at Paul.

“Oh. I’m sorry. How long-”

Zander spoke short with Paul. “Have I been waiting? Just a few minutes.”

Paul moved closer, hesitantly. “Is there something wrong, luv?”

“Is there…” Zander scoffed, “If you had been there, we wouldn’t have lost.”

Paul shifted his feet, taken aback by the hostility. “I wasn’t allowed to go. The nurse said so. It’s not like I purposely missed your game.”

“It’s always about you, isn’t it? Paul, this. Paul, that. Always giving excuses. No one put you in the infirmary but yourself. Most likely to get attention.”

“You don’t mean that, Zander. You’re just upset,” Paul tried.

“I am and I meant what I said. You better find a way to make it up to me.”

Paul searched Zander’s face for any signs of joking. They were absent.

“I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You really are stupid. Come on.” Zander tugged on Paul and the latter hesitated, frightened. “Come on!”

“No.” Paul stood in his place and was absolutely terrified. This was the first time he’d talked back to Zander. But it was necessary, Paul was tired of being told he was stupid, fat, and worthless. He’d never say it that way, though. Lately, his boyfriend scared him, spouting off angrily at the smallest things and there were the times when he made Paul do things he didn’t want to. Things that made him uncomfortable.

“You think you can tell me ‘no’?” Zander slapped Paul hard across the cheek. “You deserved that, you know. You forget, McCartney, you’re mine.”

Paul backed away expecting another hit when he was pushed out of the way.

“You lousy, loathsome, evil scumbag! Get away from him.” George ran up and stood nose-to-nose with Zander. He had seen everything and didn’t like it one bit. Paul, of all people, didn’t deserve to be treated like vermin.

Zander pushed him back and laughed. “Is he your little watchdog now, Paul? This is between me and him. Beat it, Harrison.”

“I can take care of this myself, George.” Paul didn’t sound confident. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You heard him, mudblood.”

Paul didn’t look at either of them, just down at his feet and George knew right then that Paul was trapped and that’s why Paul hadn’t left Zander. Zander had been abusing Paul the whole time and George had missed it.

“Okay,” George agreed rather calmly, “I’ll go. But Zander?”

“What?”

Without warning, George slammed his forehead against Zander’s. Spots appeared in his vision and a warm stream ran down the side of his nose.

“You piece of troll dung-” George started but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall yelling his name from a little ways away.

Reaching the three boys she couldn’t believe what she saw. “Mr. Harrison, we do not condone such barbarity at Hogwarts. Fifty points from Hufflepuff and detention for the remainder of the year.” She examined the cut on his forehead. “But first, report to the nurse. Did you give Mr. McCartney that bruise?”

Paul didn’t know his cheek had already bruised as it still stung a little bit. He touched it and winced, it was definitely bruised.

“N-no ma’am.”

“Oh, well, then I suggest you and Mr. Pillingsworth get back to the common room. Well done today, Mr. Pillingsworth.”

“Thank you, professor” After she left with George, Zander turned to Paul. “I’ve got a few things for you, Paul, and I don’t want complaining.”

****

A soft sniffle caught Dot’s attention as she made her way to the common room to read a book. Lying on one of the couches, she recognized the familiar brown hair.

“Paul?”

He looked up and Dot gasped. His eyes were red from crying and his usually rosy complexed face was adorned with a couple bruises and small cut on his lip.

“Merlin’s beard…Paul.” She sat down with Paul on the couch and let him lay his head down in the crook of her neck and she held him, letting her night shirt get wet on the shoulder. George told her what happened but she didn’t want to believe it. She just didn’t. Though, right here was proof enough. Zander was a coward in her opinion, but she never thought he’d do this. Paul had lost all self-esteem, leaving behind a scared thirteen-year-old in its wake.

Paul lifted his head to meet Dot’s eyes and he just stared.

“Your eyes are pretty, you know,” Paul said

Dot giggled and spoke at a very quiet whisper. “Now is not the time to flirt, Paul,” she raised her voice a little, “I should be comforting you, not the other way around.”

“A smile lightened Paul’s face and his eyes twinkled in the firelight. They both leaned forward and lightly touched lips.

Dot pulled away quickly and added a little too much drama to her voice. “Merlin’s…Paul I didn’t mean to.”

_You’re a terrible actress,_ Paul mouthed and then said, “I kissed you.” He blushed. “I made a mistake, Dot. I really did. You and Zander tugged me in different ways and I know now I took the wrong hand.”

His blushed cheeks and red nose made Paul hard to resist. She could only smile and take Paul’s hand tenderly. If she opened her mouth, she might scream. Paul had such a kind soul that took quite a beating, but Dot could see it still shining brighter than ever.

Paul sat up. “You and George and Ivan helped me regain something I’d lost. Zander took my confidence and I sat back and let him torture it relentlessly. You-”

“What’s this?”

Dot went to grasp Paul to protect him, but the Slytherin boy stood up, wand ready.

Zander snorted. “Are you kidding me? You’re pathetic, Paul. It wouldn’t surprise me-”

“ _Richtusempra_!”

Zander recovered quickly from the spell but it gave Paul enough time to think and he pointed his wand at a group of small rocks in one of the plants. “ _Avifors_ ,” he commanded and the rocks shook and then turned into small blackbirds. They hovered behind Paul, facing the same direction, chirping around his head.

“You see, Zander, I’ve done my homework. And yours. I listen quietly. I’m practicing and studying. I can do spells and charms you wouldn’t even be able to attempt even in your wildest daydreams.” Paul reveled in the fact that Zander cowered in fear.

“Paul…”

He glanced briefly at Dot still on the couch. She, too, looked afraid of him even though she knew what was going to happen. So Paul softened, realizing how he must’ve sounded and it was not like him at all.

Paul pointed his wand directly above Zander’s head. “ _Oppugno_.” The birds dove beak-first towards Zander, smashing into the wall just north of Zander’s head. “I think this means we’re officially through, Zander.”

Without a word and clearly shaken, Zander backed away. He stopped and stared at Paul, sneering. “You wondered if you should be in Slytherin. There’s the Slytherin in you.” Turning around, he walked back up the stairs.

Paul fell to his knees, shaking. So badly he wanted to run, to just let Zander finish him off completely. But Dot was right, he was powerful, much more so than Zander.

He looked back at Dot. “I think it worked.”

She smiled. “I think so, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOO.... :D 
> 
>  
> 
> <3 RingosLiverpool8  
> *PS Jai, you can rest easy now, George has successfully head-butted :D


	5. Of The Way It Was Till It Went Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of year three!!! We're gettin close to the John/Paul meeting. Just one more year! And a little surprise for you at the end.

The weekend arrived and for once, the weather permitted students to lounge around outside. Naturally, Paul, George, and Dot rested under Paul’s tree. The two boys had brought their guitars to work on music, but ended up strumming nameless tunes.

“So, wait. You’ve been doing this for how long?” George asked incredulously.

“Since Paul was in the hospital.” Dot answered, leaning into Paul’s arm, tucked around her waist.

“Paul wanted to tell you, but with Zander’s goons following you around all the time, we couldn’t risk it.”

“Great. I can keep secrets, you know. I’m grateful for the trust you have in me.” George sassed. “You’re a better actor than I thought, McCartney.”

“Ahw. Look at ‘im,” Paul joked, “he’s cute when he’s angry.”

“Shut up.”

“I have to admit, Geo. You head-butting him really was a surprise.”

“Mmm. So let’s get this straight. That week you spent in recovery, you and Dot got together behind Zander’s back, because she’s obviously better than that scummy piece of troll dung, and then you hatched a plan to humiliate dung-face?”

“Yes,” Both Dot and Paul agreed.

“You were so broken, Paul.”

Paul blinked a few times. “Dot reminded me that I am a vastly more talented wizard than Zander and that I have a wand I can use. Plus, Zander never wore his protection amulet. I was an idiot about the whole situation. I should have listened to you in the beginning.”

George nodded and then huffed. “Wait. I told you the same thing over and over.”

“Yeah, I know…I said I should have listened to you.”

“You don’t understand. What was the difference? What did Dot do that I didn’t?”

“I don’t know, a woman’s touch?” Paul smiled, crinkling every part of his face.

“Please, my woman’s touch is fine…” George paused, “wait…I didn’t…”

Paul howled in laughter at the embarrassment on his friend’s face.

“IT WORKED!” Ivan came running towards them and tripped, landing into George’s lap.

The lone Hufflepuff slowly turned his head to Paul, eyes squinted. “Ivan was in on it? What’d he do?”

Ivan lifted himself off George. “Ruin Zander’s reputation.”

“How?”

“Zander beat Paul; it wasn’t that hard.” Ivan grinned. “And you’ll never believe this, his grandparents are sending him to Durmstrang.”

The four friends relaxed under the spring sun, enjoying the soft breeze and smooth sounds of a McCartney/Harrison tune, made up on the spot. Paul could breathe easily again and the weight alleviated from his shoulders. With exams coming up on a month, it brought relief. Still, he struggled with his mother and with the mysterious guy in his dream, who he decided was John. But for now, Paul pecked Dot on her temple and decided he’d come to that bridge when it was ready to be crossed.

“Uh, hey, George.”

Paul stopped playing after George did to focus on the person who approached them. He was kind of small and Paul thought he might have been a first-year if he didn’t know better.

“Oh, hey! What are you doing over here?” George asked.

“My friends are being annoying and a little bit stupid. Ever since McCartney broke up with Zander. They all want a piece of him…just so you know.” The boy shrugged at Paul. “I heard you playing and thought I might join you?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind being around us peons.”

“Nah.”

“Good. So this is Paul, Ivan, and Dot.” George pointed to each of them.

“Hi. ‘m Richard Starkey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CHANGED MY MIND. Hello, Ringo Starr. 
> 
> So, what do you guys think about a possible Starrison relationship? Not a shipper but I'll write it. It can go both ways at this point. George can be straight or George can have a little thing with Ringo... what do you think??????

**Author's Note:**

> I CRINGED at writing this chapter. I apologize for doing this to you all. Please don't take Paulie away from me. I promise I'll be nicer to him... I promise. 
> 
> Oh and this year will be short. The chapters will be told in short scenes and instances occurring between Paul and Zander. Some will be from George's POV. Ch 1. and Ch. 5 will be the longest of the five chapters.
> 
> <3 RingosLiverpool8


End file.
